Guardian Angel
by Emperor Lulu
Summary: All he ever felt was guilt, that the world became what it was because of him. Even the rage he felt became guilt in the end. But despite the cruel hand dealt to him by fate, that same god is giving him a chance to start over. He could save the one he loved, and free his only friend from his doomed fate. Suzaku could finally be free.
1. Chapter 1

**Guardian Angel**

**Here we go! This is my second (third, it was released the same time as Suzaku of the rebellion. Read it too.) story for Code Geass, and I pray that my awesome writing skillz will prevail in the creation of a fantastical work of art. So please enjoy: Gaurdian Angel.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or it's characters scenarios etc. does anyone ever read this?**

**Chapter 1: The guilt.**

Screams. That was all he heard. The screaming girl who clutched her dear brother in a grip that not even Jeremiah could remove her from. It pained his heart to hear it. To hear her wracking sobs among the cheering people around him.

This was a time for celebration. The demon emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia, was dead. And he; under the guise of Zero. Had killed him. He long awaited the chance to avenge Euphimia's death. Lelouch knew this, and that is why Suzaku now stood before the people as the hero who saved the world.

But he did not feel like a hero. Suzaku felt only guilt. The same guilt that still haunted him from seven years ago. He was the only one in the world who truly understood what had really occurred today. Suzaku was no hero, the hero was Lelouch. And he felt the guilt that came from the name Lelouch Vi Britannia, who would forever go down in history as the one who slaughtered millions. His one and only friend, died to save the world. And here he was accepting that glory. Lelouch had become so infatuated with the character he fabricated that he regarded his own life as a tool to create the prefect ending. One where He would live in infamy. And Suzaku would live in guilt. As the crowd around him ceased to stop chanting:

"Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero..."

It was long after dark when the bruised and battered emperor of Britannia was finally removed from the scene of his demise. And in the comfort of the night the small group of people gathered to say their goodbyes to the catalyst of their future. And one by one the few who still paid respect to the late emperor left the royal cemetery where he was to soon be buried. Until, only the man wearing the mask of Zero remained. Unmoved from the stone coffin prepared for Lelouch hardly weeks ago.

"Well, I suppose this is goodbye. Lelouch."

Suzaku managed between tears, he was grateful that no one else was around, as he was finally able to rip off that cursed mask stained with the blood of the one laying in front of him.

"I-I'm so sorry. That...you, sacrificed more then just your life, but your very legacy!" Suzaku stopped himself, he couldn't keep a calm face, the pain was too much for him.

"Why?!" He whaled. "Why does everyone I care about die?!" He pounded the side of the coffin, sinking to his knees.

"And I get left behind..." Suzaku buried his face in his arms. Staining the black cloak he dawned with more then just crimson flakes. "I spent all my time hating you. Every second I thought of you, I only remembered my hate for Euphie's murderer." Suzaku convulsed, raising his head to witness the testament of his actions.

"I never realized the truth. Even to the bitter end, you lied to those around you. Even to me, you lied to insure you left behind only peace, that I would finally be satisfied in vengeance." He wiped away the streams of tears on his face so he could properly see.

"But that didn't work out the way you wanted it to Lelouch." He smiled, a bitter expression that lacked any light in it.

"I learned the truth. You only ever desired to create peace." Suzaku broke into a fit again. "And now your dead. And I never got to forgive you."

Suzaku laid over the tomb, "goodbye. Lelouch." Suzaku grasped Lelouch's hand in a farewell gesture, when something inexplicable happened.

Every one of Suzaku's senses were overwhelmed by a fierce light that brought him to a world unlike any other. He was brought to the world of C. The last gift Lelouch was able to give; even if he had no idea he possessed it in the first place.

"What's going on?" Suzaku whipped his head around, taking notice that his surroundings resembled that of the Ragnarok, minus the sword itself.

"This is the world of C. You've been here before." The one who answered Suzaku's question walked up the steps of the sword of Akasha. His slender figure one Suzaku recognized.

"Lelouch?!" Suzaku exclaimed in disbelief at the ghost in front of him.

"I am the collective unconscious. I took this form because it is one you would recognize." The figure explained as he reached Suzaku in the middle of the highest platform. He continued "Suzaku Kururugi, fate has not done you well has it? One like you who only ever wanted to fix the world. And it destroyed you for it." The young man who resembled Lelouch circled around behind Suzaku.

"But in the end you fought those odds. You changed the world. But at what cost?" He stopped, as if to ponder his own question.

"I contain the thoughts of Lelouch Vi Britannia. The one who saved God. I am in debt to him for it, but I know more then he himself that he would not accept any gift I have to offer him." The collective unconscious finally retuned back to face Suzaku.

"You however, have reason to change the past, Lelouch may be satisfied with the life he left, but are you satisfied with the life he left you?"

Suzaku was puzzled by the riddles this man spoke, change the past?

"So, Suzaku, I propose a deal." The late emperor leaned in till he was just inches from Suzaku, who realized the one in front of him was not breathing.

"You want to change the past, I will give you the opportunity to do so. The chance to save those you love, the countless innocent lives that were lost...and the one who died by your own hand." He leaned back to a normal position.

"In exchange for saving my life. I will give Lelouch the best chance at redemption he has. You. To act as his moral compass, his sword and shield. His guardian angel."

The chance to change everything? To turn back the hands of fate. This was in fact the one thing Suzaku had been yearning for. But doing this would declare Lelouch's sacrifice null and void...

To give him the opportunity for so much more. That much he knew Lelouch deserved.

Suzaku looked the collective conscious in the eye, his resolve firm for the first time in a long time.

"I accept the terms of your contract!"

**Intro chapter complete!**

**Personally, I think this is going to turn out well, I hope you think so too. Please express your opinion! Reviews make a great story! They help me to write what you guys like. Tell me your likes, and dislikes. Constructive criticism appreciated, all reviews appreciated!**

**Don't forget to try Code Geass: Suzaku of the Rebellion. My other brand new story! Tell me which is your favorite and I will prioritize it! Many thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guardian Angel**

**Wow! Thanks for all the support! I loved the idea of sending someone else back in time and so do all of you! Well, as you all wanted, here's a new chapter!**

**To everyone: new chapter!**

**Matsuake tenma: just like the anime, that's for you to decide.**

**Patrickthenobleman: that is most likely what I will do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 2: Reunited**

Reality came back to him one step at a time. At first, he became aware of the faint voices around him. Then, a few minutes later, a numb feeling began to return To him. He could feel a pressure on his back that he assumed was something he lay on. Soon, he could smell the stale scent of a sterilized room, an he could taste the sticky dryness in his mouth.

The last thing was the bright light that was shining into his eyes. He tried to block it out by raising his hand, but he then realized he was going to have a difficult time moving his arm, he felt like he had just come back from the dead. Suzaku struggled to open his eyes, squinting in the light. The one who had been standing next to him finally spoke, a phrase Suzaku remembered rather well.

"Well private Kururugi it looks like you missed a chance to go to heaven!" The man said. Suzaku turned to face face his old boss. Lloyd was in fact standing right in front if him, and what he just said...

Another woman held out an object to him; a pocket watch with a bullet hole smashed into the side of it.

"This is what saved your life, Japanese people believe gods exist in every object right?" Cecile handed the pocket watch to Suzaku took the watch silently. He really was in the past, he tried to remember exactly when he was; this was when he was first introduced to the Lancelot. The day at Shinjuku. When it all began.

But if he was here, that meant he had been shot, that he already met Lelouch. And Lelouch had already obtained Geass. Why the collective unconscious chose to allow that suzaku had no idea, perhaps that power was what saved god. In the future Lelouch would need it to defeat the emperor. No matter what Suzaku could do, that had to be done.

"Do you know how to pilot a knightmare frame private Kururugi? Lloyd asked.

Suzaku suppressed a smile. "A little bit, from simulators." He lied. Nobody was better then him, except maybe one, but that was neither here nor there.

"So did you read the manual?" Cecile asked Suzaku as he prepared his suit.

"Yes. I think I have it down." And he did, over a year ago. Instead, he spent his time thinking. This was really happening, Suzaku was going to get the chance to rewrite history. The biggest influence on this world would be him. He would not allow the same catastrophes to befall his friends. The last time he had entered Lancelot for the first time he was determined to save the innocent people by defeating the terrorists. But now, climbing into the Lancelot for what would be the hundredth time, he had a new mission. One goal, to save people from the real enemy. He always knew he had an enemy, why else would he fight? It just took the death of his best friend to see who it really was.

His enemy, the worlds enemy, was power. The strong who pray over the weak. It was that power Lelouch fought against, and Suzaku would now fight against it, the right way, because now he knew, the consequences of his and Lelouch's actions. And to what price they paid to remedy the chaos.

"ME boost active, Lancelot launch!" Suzaku shouted. It if were possible to have gone faster then the last time, he was. Lloyd and Cecile were blown completely off their feet. Lloyd cackled, "going full throttle right out of the gate!"

Meanwhile, the events of Shinjuku were unfolding just as they had before. The mysterious voice on the radio had appeared before the terrorists, and Britannia was losing ground. Suzaku was gliding through the ghettos, nothing that tried to stop him had a chance. In reality, he had no desire to fight the Japanese, and he made an effort to insure they would eject. Admittedly, he really wished he remembered this better, he had a hard time finding Lelouch. But as more and more terrorist elevens came from every corner, Suzaku finally found the building with a Sutherland surveying the battle. Suzaku made a beeline to the tower, ignoring any units who weren't directly in front of him.

Suzaku fired his slash harkens at the steel infrastructure of the building; and using his momentum, propelled the Lancelot toward the highest floor at top speed. He landed in the ground directly on front of Lelouch's stolen knightmare.

"I found you!" Suzaku smiled, this time, he wouldn't escape. He charged at Lelouch, preparing to disarm his opponent. Out of nowhere another knightmare, a red Glasgow, struck the Lancelot.

"Damn! I forgot about Kallen!" Suzaku gritted his teeth. Just like last time, Lelouch used that opportunity to escape.

Suzaku focused on Kallen, perhaps she was the only pilot whose skill was superior to his own; but he had the better specs, and a whole lot more experience. Despite this, the Glasgow dodged his first attack with the slash harken, and countered with a similar attack of her own. Suzaku reacted instantly, and snatched the slash harken, crushing to pieces. Using the slash harken in such a manner was an amateur tactic; one that was easily trumped. Suzaku finished off Kallen's Glasgow, and watched as the ejection pod rocketed off into the open sky.

Suzaku then dived off the side of the building and into the streets below. His extremely heavy knightmare crushing the pavement below him. He whipped to the left, to find Lelouch; and shot off to catch up to him. And just like before, Lelouch was fleeing through the streets. Suzaku remembered the reason why he lost Lelouch the last time, and slowed down slightly.

When he saw the woman falling from the building, he acted quickly. Diving forward, he reached out for her, and scooped her up, tucking her close as he rolled on the ground. He quickly set her down and continued his pursuit. He needed to catch Lelouch, but he was glad he could still save that woman, even of she was insignificant.

Suzaku fired his slash harken at Lelouch once he was close enough to hit him. As he expected, Lelouch ejected, sending him rocketing out away from danger. Suzaku watched the pod arc past a few ruins, and land in the distance. He rushed to reach it as soon as he could.

Lelouch was shocked. The knigtmare that had chased him, he was absolutely sure there was no pilot better then the one controlling that white menace. And on top of that, the frame itself was far more advanced then any other he had seen. Just who was he? He pulled off that maneuver saving that woman so effortlessly, like he knew exactly what to do, like it was rehearsed. Lelouch supposed that's what instinct was, a foreign idea to a calculative mind like his. He assumed that frame was responsible for wiping out his forces, and hoped it wouldn't be a problem later.

Regardless, lelouch still had one more part to his plan, and it was one he could still achieve. He had nearly reached the command vehicle, and he was very close to meeting Clovis. Lelouch climbed through a decimated apartment to skip through a block, and rushed through an open street, stopping momentarily to avoid being detected by moving units passing through the road. When they were out of sight, he pressed on, avoiding the countless corpses littering the streets and homes around him.

When he did finally reach the headquarters Lelouch smiled. No more then three soldiers stood guard. And not one knightmare in sight. This was easier then a wall in the park. Lelouch approached the man watching the entrance to the hulking vehicle. He stopped Lelouch, informing him this was Clovis's transport. But all he did was confirm Clovis's location.

"Perfect. Now, would you let me pass?" Lelouch kindly asked, taking off his helmet. The man went slack. "Of course." Lelouch grinned, and walked past the soldier.

Suzaku remembered that last time, he had gone in search of the pod, thinking he could capture who he assumed was the terrorist's leader. This time however, that was not necessary, he knew exactly where Lelouch would go. And Suzaku was headed there as fast as he could. Lelouch would be onp foot, so he had a much quicker speed, and he hoped he would be able to get there before it was too late. This was the defining moment in Shinjuku, and one that would set Lelouch down the path that would lead to his death. The very thing Suzaku was here to prevent.

Suzaku reached the Britannian command center, and disembarked the Lancelot. The same soldier that stopped Lelouch halted Suzaku's progress as well, and unlike Lelouch, he had only one way to get passed him. Suzaku hurled a left hook directly at the man from the side. The man dropped to the ground instantly. Suzaku prayed he wouldn't remember who it was that struck him, that would have terrible repercussions.

Suzaku heard the very clear and distinct message run through all of Shinjuku. The one that had ended the bloody battle.

"Attention all forces, cease fire at once! I Clovis third prince of Brittania and royal viceroy of area eleven. Command you to cease fire! You will also cease the destruction of any buildings or property. And all casualties, whether Brittanian or eleven, shall be treated equally, and without prejudice! I Clovis La Brittania command you, cease fire at once!"

Suzaku sighed, that meant the bloodshed would be over, but it also revealed Lelouch was with Clovis, he had to act fast. Suzaku sprinted through the dark and empty halls of the command vehicle, turning a sharp corner and bounding up the fourth flight of stairs, grateful for his honed physical endurance. Suzaku almost ran down the large group of commanders shifting past him, they only looked up at him blankly. He assumed they were under the control of Geass, and that lelouch was alone with Clovis.

Suzaku reached the bridge of the vehicle. He slowed to a halt, and silently opened the door. He crept through the deserted room until he saw Lelouch. Standing above Clovis with a gun pointed at his head. He listened to their conversation, he heard Lelouch demand an answer from Clovis about his mother, and Suzaku knew he had used Geass, Suzaku picked that time to reveal himself.

He stepped into the light, speaking firmly.

"Lelouch, what are you doing?"

He jumped, and whirled around to find the intruder. When Lelouch saw him, he dropped the gun.

"S-Suzaku...you're alive." He stuttered, mouth agape at the sight.

Suzaku took a few steps forward. "Do you intend to kill Clovis?"

Lelouch glanced at the prince, who was motionless under the affect of Geass.

"I...wanted to know, what happened to my mother." Lelouch answered.

"Was that all?" Suzaku pressed.

"That was you, wasn't it? Who was commanding the terrorists."

Leluch stayed silent. So suzaku continued. "You intend to make good on your promise, to destroy Britannia, as revenge."

Suzaku said, bringing to light Lelouch's intentions.

"Yes." He answered simply.

"Britannia isn't the enemy you must fight, someone I knew once told me, that Britannia is a worthless dominion. At the time, I couldn't have disagreed more. Even now, I hold out hope, that this world, and it's nations can be changed." Suzaku paused, he looks at Lelouch, trying to discern what he was thinking, he at least hoped he was listening.

"Britannia doesn't need to be destroyed, it can be reforged. There is a path far better then the one of carnage. Revolution is a red banner stained with the blood of the people. It's built upon sacrifice. And if one is to die for their belief, it should be by their own choice. War can be free from sin, if it is done without spilling the blood of the innocent." Suzaku put his hand on Lelouch's shoulder. "Your enemy isn't Britannia, it's the ones who control it. The ones who created the system and enslave the weak. But for Nunally's sake, you must fight them the right way. She would never accept a world given to her by the blood of innocence."

Lelouch was overwhelmed. He had prepared himself to take the path of carnage. To sully himself in death to create a world of peace, for Nunnally. But she, she was so innocent. Would she ever accept him as the murderer he would become?

"There is always a better way, even if you have to search the world for it." Suzaku assured him. "You don't need to kill Clovis. There's another way to beat him."

Lelouch looked at Suzaku questioningly, he was open for suggestions.

Using the power of Geass, Lelouch pulled a few strings to set up his debut. One such tool he admitted to Suzaku upon the questioning of Clovis's behavior. Suzaku of course knew already, but it was imperative that knowledge was universal. Suzaku was overjoyed, this was really going to turn out differently then before. Lelouch had trusted him. And now, the two of them would begin to change the world for the better. Zero would mean so much more then he did, Suzaku would make sure he was remembered for more then killing the demon emperor, but for saving the world from the real evil that clung to it.

It was a brilliant plan, and one that would insure Clovis's complete and utter defeat. Two days after the events in Shinjuku. The plan the two had discussed would finally commence. Lelouch was still concerned about his identity, and insisted that he would create an alter ego to enact his part. So Zero was born a little early this time.

At six-o-clock in the evening. A national broadcasting station was interrupted by two 'terrorists' who were aided by several willing employees of the station. So, all over Britannia; people everywhere were bearing witness to the masked figure appearing on every television in the empire.

"I, am Zero. And I am going to tell you something that will reveal to you just what kind of nation Britannia really is." The man spoke. And all of Britannia stared at their tv's, eager hear what he had to say. After all, it wasn't everyday something like this happened.

"Two days ago. The Shinjuku ghetto, in the former nation of Japan, was raided in search of two terrorists. Who had stolen a chemical weapon. One that has never been used. The Britannian royal guard slaughtered all civilians. Regardless of gender or age." The screens cut pictures of dead civilians lying in the streets. All of this, was done under the command of Clovis La Britannia. The one who professed to care for the native Japanese people. Do you hear me people of Japan? Your rulers are corrupt, the nation you bow to is corrupt!"

Zero raised his hand. "They have no right to occupy your country, you bleed you dry! Drive them from your homeland, rise up! Soon the banner of revolution will fly, and I myself will raise it." With that, the screen cut black. Leaving the people to choose for themselves, why course of actions they would take. It was as suzaku said: they should die for their own beliefs, or of course, fight for them.

Lelouch was looking off into the distance through the window. He had much more productive things to do then a history paper about the colonization of area eleven. He was rather ecstatic actually, Suzaku's plan had worked to perfection. Because if Zero's message to the world, the elevens were outraged at Clovis, who was effectively removed from office by embarrassed nobles wanting to gain favor from the people. And not one person was killed to achieve this.

Shortly after their declarations, the two spit, devising a way to communicate together in the future. Lelouch had decided he could trust Suzaku as he did in the past. He was Lelouch's only real friend he ever had. And was willing to tell him everything, including Geass. And in turn, Suzakubhad divulged his secrets regarding the Lancelot. Which came as a surprise to Lelouch. But the two agreed to work together as partners to begin a revolution. Unfortunately, Lelouch was stuck at school. Where he could nothing if the sort.

Luckily, one good thing did come from it, Lelouch blinked at the sight of her. It definitely was her, the one he saw at Shinjuku. The one who piloted the Glasgow, she goes to Lelouch's school. He decided to find out for certain.

During lunch, Lelouch decided to confront the red headed girl. He approached Kallen, and glared at her as she swore about something he didn't really care to pay attention to, however, he did take note of her different personality that surfaced when she thought no one was looking. Kallen turned to see Lelouch. She looked at him, and trying to act normal. Lelouch didn't give her a chance to speak.

"I want answers." He commanded, activating his Geass.

"Of course." Kallen responded blankly.

"Were you the woman at Shinjuku?"

"Yes."

"Why resort to terrorism?"

"Because I'm Japanese, although technically I'm half Britannian."

'A half breed?' Lelouch thought? That made sense. He released his hold over Kallen.

"You need something?" kallen asked.

"No. I got what I need here." But as he turned to leave, he thought of one more thing. "Don't tell anyone about Shinjuku."

Kallen frowned." Shinjuku, what do you mean?"

Lelouch was confused, did it work or not?

"Go back to class." He ordered.

"No! Not till I get some answers!" Kallen pressed.

Lelouch backed up, fully prepared to run. luckily, he was saved by a Jealous girl who called at them from inside.

"Lelouch! Class is about to start, hurry!"

He took the opportunity to escape.

"Oh crap, it was my turn to set up for chemistry!" He realized as he ran back to class.

After thinking it over a few days, Lelouch thought up the best way to deal with the problem at hand. He hoped it would work, by he had little doubt it wouldn't. After asking to talk to kallen, he took her to the school Ballroom. Knowing full well the student council would be here any minute, the rest, he would need to think of on the spot.

When they did show up, Kallen was introduced to the student council, and Lelouch just waited for the right moment.

"Here Lelouch, catch!" Rivalz tossed the bottle toward Lelouch, and with it, came a flustered Shirley. "Come on, not you too!" She whined.

Lelouch saw that the bottle of champagne was close to exploding, and did his best to

get the angle right. He'd only have one shot at this. The lid popped, and flew straight toward Kallen. She instinctively swatted it outbid the way, sadly, she did nothing against the pour if champagne to follow.

"Oh man." Milly sighed.

Lelouch took a deep breath as he prepared to enter the bathroom with the clothes in hand. This was the deciding moment.

Knocked on the door.

"It's Lelouch, I've brought you a change of clothes. He said.

He entered the foggy room, and tried not to stare at the naked silhouette too long.

"I'll set them here." He put the clothes down and turned to leave, but he was stopped.

"Wait." She Kallen stuck her hand out. "Could you hand me that pouch over there?" Lelouch looked to see a pink bag on the table. He picked it up, and took it to her. Instead, she grabbed his hand.

"You really are a live wire." He said calmly.

"We're you the one in Shinjuku?" Kallen demanded.

"What's so important about Shinjuku?" He asked, waiting for a phone call.

"Don't play dumb with me. You brought shinjuku other day. Yes or no is all I want to hear out of you." Kallen growled.

Just then the phone rang, much to Lelouch's relief.

"If I don't answer, someone will come. That okay?" He waited a moment, then took silence as a yes.

"Hello Ashford student council. No this is-I see." Lelouch handed the phone to Kallen.

"It's for you." Kallen frowned, but took the phone.

"Glad your still alive Q-1." Kallen's eyes widened. She looked at Lelouch. He was right there! then who was this?

"Are you the one who broadcasted yesterday? How did you do that?" Kallen demanded of the voice.

"If want answers. Then come to Tokyo tower, 600 hours tomorrow. Come alone." The voice said.

"Wait!" Kallen shouted. But the distinct buzz signified he was no longer connected.

"What was that all about?" Lelouch asked. Kallen turned to him. She had almost forgotten he was there.

"What kind of broadcast could you be talking about?"

"Nothing." She growled. She could have secrets. But so could he. "Get out."

"Bad conversation? I see. That's fine." Lelouch smiled as he left her alone to grovel in her doubt.

Pretty soon, he would begin. He talked to Suzaku about Kallen, and he suggested he recruit them. After all. Zero was the voice on the radio. And they trusted him once before didn't they?

**Things are changing already! So yeah, Clovis didn't die. But he's as good as dead. He might show up later, if you want. It doesn't matter to me. Anyway. I hope you enjoyed it, more will be coming soon! But i so have a couple other stories to update. But maybe I'll get to it soon.**

**Please review and tell me what you think**!


	3. Chapter 3

**Guardian Angel**

**Finally! It's been a while, my creative spark had been dwindling, and my desire to do anything along with it. But, nonetheless, I shall continue onward.**

**Hey guess what? I changed my pen name, in case you didn't notice, so no one stole the sorry or anything. I don't know, it could happen.**

**Chapter 3: Under the Mask**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So, your going to meet the terrorists tomorrow then?" Suzaku asked, handing Lelouch the recording device he had been using to fool Kallen earlier.

Lelouch sat down in a chair opposite to Suzaku, and looked out the window to the school grounds outside.

"Yes. If all goes as planned, I can recruit them as allies to our cause." Lelouch replied, still looking out in thought.

Suzaku had also been contemplating his next action. His goal here was to change the course of history, and everything he did would effect it somehow.

"Your cause? What cause is that Lelouch?" Suzaku questioned Lelouch, trying to discern what Lelouch's thoughts were at the moment.

"My goal, is to destroy Britannia. That will never change." Lelouch stated matter-of-factly.

"And you want to enlist their help?"

"They already know what I'm capable of, and a proper army respects their leader."

Lelouch smiled. "Besides, they owe me one."

"And you'll dress as Zero won't you?"

Suzaku asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Lelouch replied flatly.

"If you want them to follow you, they need to trust you. How can they trust a mask?" Suzaku said.

Lelouch frowned, and stayed silent a moment. "Suzaku, you know perfectly well that I cannot tell them who I am." He said, after coming up with no other reason.

"And then what? If they were to find out later? The affect that would have would only escalate, and when things matter even more further down the road." Suzaku spoke of the future. Knowing full well what this would cause. "If they don't accept you, you can erase their memories. Forget all about them." Suzaku tried to reassure him.

"And what of Geass? Even if I could prove it to them. How could I possibly get them to trust someone with a power like that? Lelouch refuted, trying to argue his point.

"That's one thing you will have to deal with. Weigh the effects of both decisions." Suzaku answered truthfully.

"That choice is up to you."

Lelouch sighed, and leaned back; apparently in thought. "I suppose."

Suzaku got up, And headed for the door.

"I need to be leaving now, I have to report to my commander soon."

Lelouch looked up at him. "Will you be coming tomorrow than?" He asked.

"Yes, I will." Suzaku replied. He walked into the hall, and closed the door behind him.

Suzaku walked through the halls of Ashford Acadmy, waves of nostalgia and past memories flowing through his mind.

He passed by many students he knew, some of which he had never thought he would see again, particularly a certain student council member. It pained Suzaku to see Shirley look at him as an eleven; rather the friend to her he was. It reminded him just what kind of opportunity he had been given. He could save Shirley Fennette from the gruesome embrace of death, an so many others.

Suzaku walked the next few halls with more confidence then he had before. That is, until he passed the student council room. Suzaku stopped, he stared into the room, at the table in the middle. So many things, happier times before the realities of the world began to set themselves upon him and Lelouch. Suzaku longed for a world where they could be friends once more, no bitter hatred between the two of them. That would be heaven, to see Ninnally smile, Lelouch and he had one thing in common. Suzaku prayed he could find more then that this time.

"Can I help you?" Suzaku jumped, he turned to face a blonde student, one he knew.

"Um, I-Was just looking around." He stuttered.

Milly frowned. "I don't think I know you, and I know all the students here." She said, looking down at student uniform Suzaku wore as a disguise.

"Oh, I may be going here in the future, so I was just taking a tour, my friend gave this to me. So I wouldn't stand out." Suzaku said. Quite truthfully in fact.

"Really? Who's your friend?" Milly asked.

"Uh, Lelouch, Lamprouche." He responded.

"Seriously? Then you must know all sorts of stuff about him!" She said eagerly.

Suzaku backed up, smiling a little. How quick to see typical Milly.

"I guess, but I'm sure there's nothing all that special." Suzaku attempted.

"Oh, that's inconceivable! You have to tell me everything!" Milly squealed in excitement.

Suzaku scratched his head, and grinned even more. "I'd love to another time, but I have somewhere to be now."

Milly backed down, disappointed. "That's fine, I hope I can see you again sometime."

Suzaku smiled "I'd love to."

He headed back down the hall, and exited the building. He really hoped that he could make the same friends as before. He couldn't bare to go on without them.

As suzaku made his way back to his headquarters, he couldn't help but notice that building stick out like a sore thumb: the Britannian headquarters for honorary serviceman. That was the base he had spent so long a time at before he met Lloyd and Cecile, an transferred over to their employment.

The building itself was in shambles, stuck in the corner of the military district, home to all honorary Britannian soldiers. In truth, it was a hell hole. There was never a season when the weather didn't feel like it would kill you. And the way the Britannian commanders in charge of the unit treated them, Suzaku was glad he never came back here, and dreaded that he once again would report here on a daily basis.

As luck would have it, or perhaps it was the most cruel of fates, that's up to perspective; Suzaku was met by two Britannian officers at the entrance to the headquarters, one he knew to be Jeremiah Gottwald, the other he didn't know. Suzaku could only guess what they were here for.

"Suzaku Kururgi?" The other man approached him.

"Yes." He replied blankly.

Jeremiah grinned as he produced a pair if handcuffs. "Suzaku Kururgi you are under arrest for the suspicion of slander and treason against prince Clovis La Britannia and for assuming the identity of the wanted terrorist Zero."

Suzaku sighed, it didn't matter what happened, the purebloods would attempt to take control if area eleven. And the would use Suzaku as a scapegoat.

"How can you prove that?" He asked.

"We have been authorized to use force if we have to private Kururugi." Kewell said sternly.

Suzaku raises his hands willingly.

"You wouldn't hesitate to beat me to the ground now would you?" Suzaku mocked them. He had no patience for people like them. At least Jeremiah would turn out ok in the end.

Jeremiah twitched a little, but remained collected as he took Suzaku's hands and slapped the cuffs on to his wrists.

"I'd rather appreciate if you would remain silent until I tell you to speak."

"Yes sir."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tokyo tower at 0600 hours huh, it's so early the place barely opened. Kallen was still tried playing catchup last night for school. Groggily, Kallen looked around, spotting the friends she brought along with her, Oghi and the others. Despite what the voice, assumedly Zero, ordered.

They were looking out the window, upon the sin rising over the Tokyo settlement. It was shameful really. To see such a monument like the Tokyo tower glorify the nation of Britannia. It was sickening.

Minutes passed, and soon the group began to grow worried at the lack another presence.

"Do you think he will show up?"

"Maybe that guy they arrested really was Zero."

"Suzaku Kururgi? Maybe, he is the son of the primer minister."

Oghi soon came to the conclusion that it was a bad ideas to be here. "If that were true then this could be a trap, we should le-"

He was cut short when an female announcer suddenly spoke over a speaker.

"Paging a miss Kallen Stadfeld, one of your personal affects has been turned in to the front kiosk."

Kallen instinctively reached into her pocket, her phone and everything was still there, so what could it be?

She looked at Oghi, and started toward the front desk, her friends close behind her.

The lady handed her a black phone, completely oblivious to what was going on.

Kallen stared at the phone. She had never seen it before, and it looked brand new, like it had never once been used.

"What's the matter? It is yours right?" The lady asked.

Kallen looked up at her. "Uh, yeah, thanks."

She jumped when the phone suddenly started vibrating in her hand. She flipped it open and answered.

"Hello?"

A voice greeted her. "Leave the tower and take the next train west." The person then immediately hung up.

Kallen closed the phone, and signaled to her friends to follow her out of the building. They did as the voice said and boarded the train headed west he spoke of.

They were hardly riding for ten minutes when the phone rang again. Kallen immediately answered it.

"Look to the west, what do you see?"

She turned to look upon the barren ghettos of Tokyo.

"Our city, a wasteland after the Britannians sucked it dry."

"And to the east?"

She turned to the large grand skyscrapers of the settlement.

"Their city. A homeland for parasites and pigs."

The voice seemed satisfied. "Good answer. Now head to the front of the train."

Kallen and the others pushed their way past the crowd until they entered a dark and empty train car. A lone figure wearing the same cloak as the one Zero who appeared a few days ago stood in the middle of the space.

"Was that you in Shinjuku?" Kallen asked the figure.

"Yes."

"And you ordered that cease fire?" She continued.

"I did."

With that answered the rest of the group started asking questions of their own.

"Why such a complex method to meet you?" Oghi asked.

"To test your commitment." Zero answered.

"To what?"

Zero raised a hand, revealing the gold trimmed purple suit he wore.

"To a cause. A cause to destroy Britannia. That's why I brought you here, we share a similar goal."

Kallen frowned. "Destroy Britannia?"

"What else did you hope to achieve? That Britannia would suddenly decide to give up? Not a chance."

The group remained silent, until Zero spoke again. "That is why I am asking you to join me. To be part of something greater!" Zero exclaimed, his arms outstretched.

Kallen had to admit, the dreams he hoped to aspire, his goal for a better world; was very enticing. But there was one problem.

"How can we trust you?" Oghi questioned. "We don't even know who you are."

"Yeah! lose the mask!" Tamaki agreed.

Lelouch sighed, Suzaku was right. There would always a issue of trust should he go down that road. He took a breath.

"Admittedly, I was hesitant to the idea of revealing myself to you. We both have the same issue. Can I trust you? Or at least, to hear me out."

Lelouch reached for his mask, and with a silent whir, the helmet slid off.

He stared at the collective shock of the people in front of him, particularly Kallen.

"Le-Lelouch?!" She exclaimed, baffled.

"But how is that possible? You were..."

"Simple. It isn't very hard to fool someone like that." He replied.

Kallen thought about it for a moment, and realized something else. "But wait a minute! Your Britannian why would you be Zero?!"

"For a people who despises racism, you sure cling to its ideals." Lelouch said. "Why can't I have a reason for what I do as well?"

The group had nothing to say for the second time now.

"I hate Britannia. For the very same reasons you do." Lelouch said, becoming bitter at the memories of the past.

"My family, they don't care for each other, every day they all kill one another for power, stepping over each others bodies to get further ahead. My mother was killed by some fool who wanted to pass her by."

Lelouch stopped a moment, barely able to contain his fury, and those who listened continued to do so.

"My own father did nothing! He abandoned me with my crippled sister to fend for ourselves in another country! To survive a war when I was ten years old on my own!"

'That why his sister, Nunnally was in a wheel chair.' Kallen thought, making the realization.

"Britannia is no home of mine. I loathe the country I live in. And I despise my father. The emperor, Charles Zi Britannia." This gathered a shock from the crowd.

"My name is Lelouch Vi Britannia. The exiled eleventh prince of Britannia. I vowed to obliterate Britannia and with or without you. I will do so. I only ask you aid me in my path to vengeance. In return, I shall give you Japan."

With his monologue finished, Lelouch fell into silence, and met the heavy gaze if the others in the silent train car.

It was quite some time, the seconds moving passed painfully slow. Lelouch was getting more and more nervous, his resolve waiting in the growing tension. Until someone finally spoke.

"You're really a prince, Lelouch?" Kallen stuttered in disbelief.

"I am." He answered.

Admittedly, she didn't know him all that well, but the fact remains that she did go to school with him. And to think that the kid who never really tried, and seemed to not care for anything; was really, a prince if Britannia.

"I know it must be hard to trust someone like me. I know full well that my family is not one to trust, but, none of them know what it is like. What you and I both have endured."

Kallen looked at Lelouch. What was usually a blank face, impossible to read, was now one finally opening up to the world. You could see his pain, and the memories of his past. Was I really possible to lie like that? Or was he genuine?

"And what of we do decide to trust you? What then?" Oghi questioned.

Lelouch turned to him. "As I said, I intend to annihilate Britannia. And I am enlisting your help."

Tamaki snorted. "Destroy Britannia? Like anyone can really do that."

Lelouch glared at him, and took a moment to respond. "The Japanese people would be more then willing to support a righteous cause they believed could truly make a change, what makes you think seventeen other colonies under the control of tyranny won't ultimately follow?"

The group stayed silent, each trying to find an answer. Oghi spoke up.

"We all know you must be some, genius. Pulling off what you did in Shinjuku. Not to mention you have the reason to fight as much as we do." He paused, looking around at his friends. "I would be willing to support you."

Everyone gasped at Oghi, their leader was, essentially, giving command over to this person. Each one of them now had to decide, to stay or go.

"Ah, what the hell." Tamamki said.

"I think I can get behind this." Another-Inuoe- said.

And one by one they conformed to join Lelouch, all but one.

"Kallen?" Oghi asked.

She folded her arms. "You guys don't really know him. He lied to me."

"And yet there was a valid purpose correct?" Lelouch reminded her.

"I guess." She admitted.

"I hid my identity for the same reason you tried to kill me." Lelouch said.

This made Kallen realize that she may just be wrong.

"Okay fine. But I'm watching you. You had better not lie anymore."

Lelouch let out a sigh of relief. But he knew it wasn't over yet. There was still one more, much harder problem.

"I don't intend to. But." Lelouch gulped. "There is one other thing."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Suzaku Kururugi. You were present at the Shinjuku operation correct?" Jeremiah questioned Suzaku from the opposite end of the small metal table. Suzaku, bound to that table by handcuffs, responded, "operation? I recall a massacre." He replied bluntly.

Suzaku's interrogator twitched. "You will answer my questions, and say nothing more." He looked down at the papers on the table containing information of Suzaku's militant history, as well as his past before that period of time. "You were ordered to locate the whereabouts if a particular chemical weapon." He looked up at Suzkau, expecting a response. He received none. "You were the one who reported discovering that weapon were you not?"

"Yes. I did." Suzaku said.

"And the royal guard was dispatched to that location." Jeremiah asked. "And then what?"

Suzaku grinned slightly, that was all that Jeremiah knew, and Suzaku knew perfectly well why.

"I was shot." Suzaku told him. "By the captain of the royal guard. I refused to shoot a Britannian civilian. And I was punished for it.

Jeremiah frowned, was that canister really that important? To kill Britannians to keep it secret?

"And that was when you found your self under the command of Lloyd Asplund, and you operated the Lancelot knightmare frame?"

"Yes." Suzaku said.

"And that is where you disappeared isn't it?" Jeremiah said, thinking he had finally cornered Suzaku. "Shortly after the terrorists were defeated, you went off the radar."

Suzaku sighed, to him, this whole ordeal was pointless. "I was rescuing a Britannian student. He had been caught up in the attack, and would have been killed if I ha not intervened. You value the lives of Britannians, don't you margrave?"

Twice now, Jeremiah flinched at his response. "Is that so? Regardless, you have the opportunity. And the motive, you are the son of Genbu Kururugi, the last prime minister of Japan correct?"

"I am."

"Then you have a clear reason to slander the princes name, and to commit treason against Britannia. And as we established, you had the opportunity to collect evidence against Clovis La Britannia." Jeremiah declared.

Suzaku only rolled his eyes, this man was far too one sided, eventually though, he would be a fine ally. But as of now, that was not the case.

"Funny, what you call slander and treason, you also entreat the name evidence. What is it that you think? Am I really here for treason, or is there another reason?" Suzaku said.

Had that not been a bad idea, Jeremiah would have punched Suzaku, it was next to impossible to get anywhere with him.

He stood up. "We are done here. You will be collected in the morning to be taken to your trial." And with that, Jeremiah left the interrogation room, leaving a rather satisfied Suzaku to himself.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The tension in the air was high. When the realization of what they were actually about to do finally hit them, the doubt and fear started to settle in the room.

However, there was one who felt no fear, only a sense of excitement. To him, the worst was behind, the one factor in his plan was that of his own allies. What lay beyond, was child's play. Lelouch had to admit, he was more then nervous as he explained the nature of Geass, and what it was capable of doing. Not only was he afraid if them not believing him, there was a chance they would abandon him out of fear or lack of understanding. In the end, he had used his Geass on every one present to the affect that they knew he could not use them by any means. It was an understandable precaution. But Lelouch was still glad that was all there was to it. Now that thy was behind them, what lay ahead was nothing short of child's play for him.

Kallen popped her head up on to the platform Lelouch was sitting on, snapping him out of thought. "Lelouch, it's time." She informed him.

He stood, donning the black cape beside him. And he reached for the matching mask next to it.

"Right!" Lelouch exclaimed.

'Don't worry Suzaku. I will save you.'

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The convoy paraded down the streets of the Tokyo settlement, a single transport surrounded by numerous knightmares.

The crowd around them booed and jeered at the vessel's prisoner: Suzaku Kururgi. Yet all that he did was look forward intently, as if he was expecting something. Above him, Margave Jeremiah Gottwald surveyed the scene. And just as Suzaku had expected, the convoy came to a sudden halt, and another vehicle came into view ahead of them. The lavish white car trimmed with golden lining was actually, upon examination, a shoddy mimic in which served a single purpose: theatrics. And it played its part, invoking curiosity among those who surrounded the newly arrived vehicle.

"Who dares desecrate his highness's transport?!" Jeremiah demanded. Suddenly, the banner of Britannia that christened the vehicle erupted in flame, revealing behind it, a familiar figure wearing a now infamous mask.

"What?!" Jeremiah exclaimed. Baffled.

"I am Zero. The very same man you have seen before. The one you claim is me is innocent."

Jeremiah gritted his teeth. "That's enough Zero! Take off the mask!"

Zero reached toward his head, hovered there a moment; the raise it up, snapping his fingers. Behind him, the top of the car fell away to reveal a metal canister.

The Britannians went pale.

"He's taken everyone here hostage! Without them even knowing it!" Jeremiah said.

"All I'm asking is that you let Kururugi go free. In turn, you will save scores of precious Britannians."

Jeremiah growled. "His is wanted for treason!"

"For being Zero. And yet here I stand."

Zero stated. "You want to use him so that the purebloods can take over area eleven. You know full well that he is innocent. But it won't work now." A panel slid away from Zero'a mask, revealing an eye glowing an unnatural red color. "So why don't you just hand him over to me?"

"Fine then. You there!"Jeremiah called out to the prison guard." Release the prisoner!"

One of the knightmares opened, and Viletta climbed out of it! "Jeremiah! What are you doing?!" She demanded of him.

"We have no choice. Stand down. We must hand him over."

Suzaku stepped away from the prison transport. And walked toward the other vehicle. He was met by Zero.

"Suzaku! Are you okay?" Lelouch asked him.

"I'm fine. How are you going to get out of here?" He asked.

Under the mask, Lelouch grinned. "It's all been prepared."

Zero produced a switch, and by pressing it; the entire street exploded in smoke. Mass panic swept through everyone.

Using the confusion, Lelouch and his friends launched themselves into the air , where a nearby knightmare fired a net to catch them shortly before it was destroyed by the Britannian purebloods who were firing at anything that moved. Together, they slipped away from the scene, without a trace.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Later, Lelouch and his allies regrouped at an abandoned building several blocks from the site of the rescue. While the others celebrated to their success, Lelouch and Suzaku were discussing more important matters.

"So you used the poison gas to escape." Suzkau said.

"No one but you and I knew that it was not a chemical weapon, it was a perfect bluff." Lelouch commented.

"Apparently so. And it seems you were able to make some new friends." Suzaku said, referring to the others beyond them.

"They know everything. And they accepted me still."

Suzaku bristled a sigh of relief. Thy alone would prove to be monumental in the future. Perhaps things really would go better this time. Suzaku was sure of it.

"Then we have some worth while allies then, don't we?" Suzaku said. "Ones that will follow you till the end."

Lelouch smirked. "I hope so."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Good news! I have found inspiration! I thought of a new and really great story prompt, and now I have something good to work towards, hopefully, it will be posted soon, it won't be a very big story, but it will be several chapters long.


	4. Reunion

**Guardian Angel**

**Late update I know, I'm sorry! Please forgive and read it. Then be happy.**

**Chapter 4: reunion**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Despite reliving it for the second time now, it still caught him off guard.

A flurry of pink came tumbling down on him from above, offering but a single warning. "Look out!"

Suzaku glanced up, barely given time to catch the girl who had fallen from the window above.

Euphiemia. It took all his will not to start crying right there. Suzaku set her down as gently as he could, and stepped back. Indeed, princess Euphemia Li Britannia was standing before him, alive and well. He wanted to hug her, hold her forever, this was why he was here. To make sure she would live. To insure Euphemia lived.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized. "I was unaware there was anyone down here when I jumped."

Suzaku smiled at her. "Well I wasn't expecting anyone to be jumping from windows today."

"Excuse me, but I need help, you see, there are men chasing me and..." Euphie started.

Suzaku smiled even more. "Don't worry, I'll make sure no harm comes to you."

Never.

Euphemia smiled, and the two began to walk through the city. Suzaku couldn't have been more happy, to be given the chance to see her again, talk to her, spend time at all.

"What's your name?" He asked her.

She hesitated a moment before answering. "Euphie." She said.

"I'm-" Suzaku started.

"Oh, I know who you are." Euphie said, and Suzaku's heart rose inexplicably.

"Your Suzaku Kururugi! You're pretty famous you know." It was just as soon let down. Why would he think she would remember him?

The two spent the next few hours together, meeting the cat Suzaku so dearly 'loved'. A Britannian and an eleven. To outside eyes, it would look absurd, unnatural. That was the way of the world, the world Suzaku would fix. But regardless Suzaku treasured every second of it, as if it would be the last, as if she would be ripped away from him again. He feared that so much. He would cling to her, and never let go. Not for anything.

Not even for Lelouch.

After quite some time, Suzaku stopped, and Euphie with him. "There's nobody chasing you is there?" He asked.

Euphie looked down. "No, I just wanted some company."

Suzaku smiled, that was like her.

"See, I just arrived here from the homeland, and I wanted to see the city while I had the chance."

"Then I will be your guide." Suzaku bowed. "Where to, my princess?" Suzaku asked, enjoying the familiarity of the phrase.

"Take me to Shinjuku."

That's right, that's where she wanted to go. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, take me there please." She insisted.

Suzaku sighed, but obliged to her wish. And guided her to the Shinjuku ghetto, it wasn't too far away, and they got there pretty quickly. When they arrived he saw a few Britannian kids poking around the ground, taking pictures of random junk laying around from the assault that had taken place last week. Suzaku and Euphemia approached them as a Japanese man confronted the kids, they got into a fight, and Suzaku stepped in to intercede.

"Stop!" He shouted to them. They all turned to him. "Who the hell are you?!" The Japanese man asked. Suzaku recognized him, he was one of the terrorists that would become the Black Knights. Suzaku didn't remember his name.

"Please, let's not fight over this." Suzaku pleaded.

"Why are you protecting them?" The man asked. "You should be on our side!"

"Please stop. We're on the same side." He pleaded.

"Fine, then you can protect them!" He said, attacking Suzaku. He punched him in the face, knocking off his glasses and revealing his identity.

"You're Suzaku Kururgi!" The man said. "How dare you pretend to be one of us!" He tried to punch again, but Suzaku dodged it.

"I should warn you, I am trained in military combat, I will use force." Suzaku warned him.

"You Britannian lap dog!" He growled, charging Suzaku, who intercepted him and threw him to the ground.

The man scrambled up, getting away from Suzaku. "You're not one of us, you hear?!" He said threateningly, before running off.

"Man, he broke my camera!" One of the Britannian kids whined. "That was like four hundred bucks! Some honorary Britannian you are, you should have killed him or something."

Euphemia slapped him.

"How dare you! Apologize right now!" She demanded.

The kid was dumbfounded, and stuttered out an apology. The two kids left, mumbling under their breath as Euphemia stood with hands on her hips, looking sternly at the two as they stalked away.

She turned and smiled to Suzaku, and he returned the gesture. "Thanks for doing that." She said.

Suzaku blushed. "It was nothing." He replied.

But before they could say anymore, a loud noise interrupted the silence, followed by another. Gunfire.

"Stay here!" He told Euphemia.

Suzaku remembered what happened, and quickly turned to go find Lloyd, who was following him in case something went wrong.

He sprinted up to the massive transport vehicle that housed the Lancelot, Lloyd and Cecile had already begun activating the Lancelot, having heard the battle as well.

"What's going on?" Suzaku asked Cecile as he approached the Knightmare.

"We're not sure exactly, but it's trouble." She told him.

"I've been wanting another opportunity to test the specs on the Lancelot, so we are deploying you to intervene." Lloyd briefed him.

Suzaku nodded, and boarded the frame, ignoring the fact he was wearing street clothes.

As soon as the systems were online, he rocketed out toward the source of the gunfire.

Using the powerful slash harkens, Suzaku hoisted himself up onto the top of the stadium the knightmares were fighting in. He stood atop the wall, like a figure of judgement looking down below him. From what he remembered, Lord Kewell was attempting to kill Jeremiah. If he didn't stop them from fighting, he would.

Suzaku dove down amidst the knightmares, deflecting a blow toward Jeremiah.

"The Lancelot?" Jeremiah said confused. "Why are you helping me?"

Suzaku ignored him, focusing on the enemy before him. He struck one of the knightmares hard, sending it spiraling.

Just as soon as he did that, another two moved in. He reached behind him, retrieving the two swords sheathed on the Lancelot's back. The blades glowed with a vibrant red color.

"They've perfected the MVS." Kewell said, feeling doomed. "But I can still get to Jeremiah!"

He pounced toward the weakened knightmare, hoping to finish it off while he could. Suzaku lashed out behind him, knowing full well that would happen, he cut the frame in two, sending an arm flying and the rest of the body crashing down.

"Stop!"

He froze, he had forgotten.

"In my name, Euphemia Li Britannia, you will stop at once!" The pink haired girl shouted as she ran toward the battle.

Suzaku move toward her, he wouldn't lose her, he wouldn't.

The grenade hurled through the air, thrown by the incapacitated Kewell in a last ditch effort. Suzaku moved between her and the mine, he activated the blaze luminous to shield her from any harm. Suddenly, dozens of streaks barraged the shield and ground near it, ripping apart the grass and spraying dirt into the air. After it stopped, Suzaku let up, and deactivated the Blaze Luminous.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes." Euphemia answered.

Behind him, the other knigtmares, and Kewell, who had exited his, bowed before her. "Please forgive us milady, we did not know."

Suzaku looked at them, if he recalled correctly, Jeremiah, and Viletta, who had also helped, were the only ones who would survive.

He felt a buzz, and checked his phone, it was Lelouch. He answered it,

"Yes?"

"Come to Ashford immediately, we have a problem."

"What is it? Can't you get Kallen to help?"

"No. Just come."

He hung up, leaving Suzaku confused. That hasn't happened before, what could it be? Nothing that drastic had changed yet, It couldn't be Clovis could it? That wouldn't make sense. It would seem he had no other choice but to check himself.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

What Suzaku found was in fact a problem, not necessarily a life threatening one, but a financial one, in the form of pizza expenses.

"You." Was all Suzaku said.

"Apparently she is responsible for giving me Geass. Nearly gave me a heart attack, I thought she was dead." Lelouch explained.

"I am immortal, I can't die." She said.

"So I see."

"What are you doing here?" Suzaku asked her.

C.C. Looked at him. "Lelouch and I have a contract, I came to make sure he would do his part."

"Again with that, can't you just tell me what you want?" Lelouch complained.

"No." Was all he got.

"Isn't the military looking for you or something? You'll have to hide here." Suzaku mentioned.

"Only a small portion of the military know about me. I'm in no real danger." She replied.

"Lelouch!" The one being called turned, Nunnally had asked for him.

"I'll be back." He said, leaving the two alone.

"Suzaku." He turned to C.C. She was looking at him, a seldom serious look on her face. "What happened?"

Suzaku frowned. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Time reset. This has all happened before."

Realization dawned on him, she remembered. He wasn't the only one. But why?

"The collective unconscious, he sent me back in time, to fix things. In payment for saving him."

C.C. nodded. "That sounds right."

"But how do you remember?" He asked.

"My guess?" C.C. Thought. "I'm connected to C's world. My mind surpasses time."

That made sense. "Wait," he realized. "then what about V.V.?" He asked.

She frowned. "I'm not sure. It's possible, but he was dead, so he wasn't connected to C's world when time reset. But I don't know for sure, something like this has never happened before."

That was unnerving. V.V. Knowing the future could be about as game changing as Suzaku knowing it. That could prove to be extremely dangerous.

"We will need to find out." He said.

She nodded, but changed the subject. "Well, what are you planning to do anyway? I saw you changed things. Clovis isn't dead, the future Black Knights know who Zero is, anything else?"

"Not yet." Suzaku looked out the window. "But I will change things, Lelouch, Shirley, Euphie, I will save them."

C.C. nodded again, staying silent.

Suzaku frowned. Was that...a cat?

Suddenly, a red faced Lelouch burst into the room. He panted, looking flustered.

"A cat..." He puffed. "It has my mask!"

Suzaku almost laughed. That's what happened, why Lelouch was so desperate to get the cat. He forgot that would happen soon, Suzaku would have been enrolled by Euphie first, but he came to see Lelouch instead. He really needed to write down everything he could remember.

The two of them rushed through the school grounds, hunting down the infamous cat Arthur. Like last time, Milly issued a bounty on it's capture, sending Lelouch into a further panic. Suzaku laughed, he knew they would catch it.

They had it cornered. Determined to defend their lips, Kallen and Shirley teamed up in an effort to capture the wanted feline.

Kallen told Shirley to watch the back while she went in to grab it. She reached down to snatch it, but noticed something was on its head.

Wait, was that Zero's mask?

'Shit!' Kallen thought. It must've stolen it from Lelouch! And Shirley was right there! She would see it!

Quickly, she tried to come up with something, a way to distract Shirley from noticing. She could take off the mask and hide it here, tell Lelouch where to get it. Damn it! What a hassle.

"Hey um, Shirley." Kallen started. "Is there a reason you would want to get the cat? Someone you'd want a kiss from?" She tried, attempting to get Shirley flustered.

"What?!" Shirley stuttered. "I-uh, what about you?"

Kallen went red. She had not expected that. "What? No! I just-"

"It wouldn't be Lulu would it?!" Shirley asked.

Kallen went even more red, that had backfired.

During that time, Arthur had easily slipped past the two embarrassed girls and strolled his way through the school again.

"You two saw it?!" Lelouch frantically said. "Forget everything that just happened!"

"Sure." They said.

"You can't just go Geassing everyone." Suzaku said, hardly out of breath compared to the panting Lelouch.

"Do I have a choice?!" Lelouch responded. "They pose a threat!"

"Have you seen Kallen? We could get her help." Suzaku offered.

"No, I don't know where she is. There's no time!" Lelouch said.

Suzaku shrugged. "Come on, lets check the tower."

The two of them tailed the cat all the way to the top, Suzaku maintaining a steady lead.

"You ought to work out more!" Suzaku teased Lelouch, who was lagging behind.

"Shut up!"

Suzaku laughed. "I'll get the cat."

Lelouch still followed as they got to the top. Below them, a large crowd had gathered, hearing someone had cornered the cat. Kallen was among them. She looked up, Lelouch was leaning out the window, while another was climbing up the tower's roof. It was Suzaku. Kallen frowned, why would Lelouch trust him to get the mask? Unless they were partners. Come to think of it, she had no clue what happened between them the night they rescued Suzaku. It would make sense why Lelouch wanted to save him so badly.

She would have to ask later.

Suzaku grabbed the cat, coming down, she could see it didn't have the helmet. So Suzaku must have hid it; he did know.

When the two of them finally came down to greet the crowd. There was an odd silence, as lelouch and the eleven with the cat met them.

Lelouch stepped forward.

"This is Suzaku Kururugi, him and I have been good friends a long time. He will be joining us soon, so I suppose this is as good an introduction as any."

The crowd looked at him, a little confused, but willing to go along with their beloved Lelouch, most of them at least.

"Milly." Lelouch called. She stepped forward. "Yes?"

"Can we have him join the student council? Rules say everyone needs to be in a club."

"Sure I guess, if you want. You're the vice-president after all."

Milly approached Suzaku. "I remember you, you were here a few days ago right? I'm glad you decided to join us. I'm Milly Ashford, student council president."

After that, the rest fell in line, following Milly's lead and introducing themselves. Suzaku smiled. This wasn't the way it happened last time, but it would work either way.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Thank you for your patience! I know its been a while, and I said it would be updated Tuesday. Technically, it's tuesday night though. Either way, I'm planning on adjusting my writing schedule in order to update midday instead of late at night. But that can't happen for another week or two.**

**I decided to pair Lelouch and Kallen, since it would work best in this case. And Suzaku and Euphemia, obviously, I mean, what else right?**

**Don't forget to review!**


	5. Altering the timeline

**Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 5: Altering the timeline**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So you two have known each other for seven years? And you are working together?"

Kallen was confirming what she had just heard, attempting to understand what the two were telling her.

"Yes." Lelouch replied. "And we are accomplices of a sort. Partners if you will."

"Huh, okay then. So why weren't we told this earlier?" Tamaki, who was also present, along with the rest of the future Black Knight executives.

"Yeah, since when did you keep secrets?" Ohgi also added in.

"We wanted to keep his position a secret, as he is a Britannian soldier after all, it may prove useful in the future, especially if his allegiance is kept unknown." Lelouch explained to them.

"Still, we'd like to know." Ohgi muttered.

"Of course, it just wasn't necessary yet." Suzaku reassured him.

It was extremely important that Lelouch maintain their trust as much as possible. Suzaku had to make sure they would be loyal and trusted, to avoid catastrophic problems in the future. Even something as trivial as this could have deep effects later on.

"Regardless, it was only for the purpose of obtaining inside information." Lelouch began. "And it would seem that precaution has paid off, since Suzaku has been able to procure detailed information on princess Cornelia's opening operation as the new viceroy."

"Wait," Oghi interrupted. "Wasn't Clovis still the viceroy of area eleven?"

"After the public disgrace by Zero, Clovis' word and influence plummeted to nearly nothing. As a result, it was in the best interest of Britannia to replace him with a more fitting ruler, one with a relatively clean history free of blemish. Thus they sent Cornelia, who also happens to be the empire's foremost militant member of the royal family, in which is fully capable to quiet any up coming threat that may be posed in the aftermath of the people's anger toward Clovis's previous actions. Hitting two birds with one stone." Lelouch explained.

Oghi nodded silently, and the others followed.

"That aside, Cornelia's primary objective is to flush out Zero, and eliminate the threat before it begins. To do so, she is going to set up an operation almost exactly like the one in Shinjuku as a way to lure him to it." Suzaku told them.

"Supposedly, knowing this wouldn't be of much help, as it is essential Zero learns of the operation in order for its ulterior motive to succeed. However, it wasn't meant to go public for another two weeks, giving us more then enough time to prepare for it." Lelouch said.

"That is, if we choose to participate."

"Well, why shouldn't we? If we don't, a lot of our own people will be killed for no good reason!" Oghi answered Lelouch's unsaid question.

"Cornelia is not Clovis." Lelouch countered. "The difference between the two is astronomical. I don't want to ask you to risk your lives in some game she's playing on the off chance we may just beat her on her own terms."

Oghi shied back at that, and the others showed looks of concern as well.

"The only reason we are even mentioning this is because we do have one advantage." Lelouch revealed, and everyone turned back to him.

"The best bet we have is a pre-prepared fight, and with the time we have before the operation, we might just be able to set up a welcoming gift for Cornelia."

"What do you mean?" Kallen asked.

"We prepare in advance. We have no chance beating her head-on, but with the right traps, we might not have to."

The others nodded.

"We should see what we can do, then go from there." Oghi decided.

"That seems to be a good idea. We're just starting to gain ground, it wouldn't make sense to just throw it away now." Lelouch agreed. "I'll contact you later with more details once I get a plan started."

He and suzaku rose up to leave, and everyone else did as well.

"Good luck." Oghi said.

Suzaku nodded. From what C.C. had told him, Saitama was a disaster for Lelouch. He was really hoping they could turn things around, whatever may come of it.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lelouch sat at a computer reviewing current maps of the Saitama ghetto. That and the information given by Suzaku, pointed that the scenario was almost a carbon copy of Shinjuku. Obviously that was meant to lure him in. If he did it once, he could do it again sort of thing. Unfortunately, that meant he couldn't use much of the same tactics that he did last time. Thankfully, he had the time to prepare some little surprises that could give him an advantage. This opponent would be much more difficult then Clovis was, he would need to be prepared.

Lelouch heard the door open, and glanced to see Suzaku come in. He looked a bit frustrated, and he supposed it was for the same reasons Lelouch himself was. They were at the first stage of a crucial beginning. If they didn't play things right, they might shrivel before getting anywhere.

"Well, do you have anything yet?" Suzaku asked.

"Other then memorizing the layout, not really. Cornelia knows what I did in Shinjuku, she won't let me use the same tricks twice. That presents a problem. But if we do win this, and beat Cornelia, that victory could inspire the hope we need to rally a force together."

Suzaku nodded. "Then we could gather strength to rival Britannia." He said, thinking of the Black Knights.

Lelouch laughed. "That's far from plausible at the moment. We should first focus on out gunning local forces in Japan, become the top organization. Then ultimately absorb factions like Kyoto and the JLF. Unite the resistance groups as one."

That was a much different line of thinking. But it made sense. If every group in Japan bothered to support each other, they might actually have stood a chance. But they all drowned out into obscurity when the Black Knights came around. But by then, it was irrelevant. If they could pull together that strength now. It would skyrocket the Black Knight's initial standing point.

"So it starts with Cornelia then huh."

Lelouch nodded. "The way she's set this up puts her at an advantage. She knows I can't use the same strategies, she can counter them too easily. And with the wide variety of tactics I used at Shinjuku, that severely reduces my options."

Lelouch stared at the screen of an aerial view of Saitama. A devilish grin slowly spread across his face.

"But not all of them."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The soon to be Black knights watched as the Britannian forces rolled into the ghetto, the massive G-1 steamrolling through the ruined streets. They picked up radio chatter from the local resistance group Cornelia initially came here to silence. That was the difference between Clovis and Cornelia. Urban renewal, and terrorist hunting.

From the sound of it, the resistance group didn't stand a chance. They didn't have any real weapons to use against the battalion of Knightmares piling up on their doorstep.

They all silently waited for the Britannian's to assemble. And eventually Cornelia gave the word, and the operation began. Lelouch and his team stayed hidden as the resistance group desperately fought off the invading forces, they would use them as decoys to lure the knightmares in.

Cornelia frowned. As time began to pass she started to think that her opponent was not going to show up. That would make the entire plan almost a complete waste of time. Not to mention it made her look like a fool. She claimed she would hunt down this Zero, and yet the public would only see her twiddling about with some measly terrorists.

"Viceroy! We have enemy knightmares appearing all over the place!"

Cornelia raised an eyebrow. Knightmares? And they only began to attack after her forces broke formation. Perhaps her opponent was here after all.

Lelouch directed his assault from atop a crumbling building, the view providing a tactical advantage over his opponents. The most obvious advantage he held, was the obscurity of his forces. And the fact that he held a roster of all participating Britannian units.

He had contacted the local terrorists, and was attempting to coordinate their attacks with his own units, and was directing assaults using both them and his personal knightmare units. Luckily, during the last couple of weeks, they were able to train in knigtmare combat, using a Britannian facility who generously overlooked their blatant lack of military credentials. Thus, each of them could hold their own in battle, as long as the playing field was modified a bit.

He had used a few of the traps he had set up to wipe out mass groups of enemies, namely bombs planted in key locations around the battlefield. That clearly confused Cornelia, as she tried to maneuver around supposed 'hot zones', of concentrated traps, only to trigger even more then Lelouch had initially hoped for.

Regardless, his initial advantage was beginning to wear out, and some of his maneuvers were countered and even crushed by Cornelia. He would have to finish this before the losses grew too high. But there was still one more problem before he could.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku called. "We can't keep doing this forever. Every time Cornelia catches us we lose more ground!" He said, reading Lelouch's mind.

"I know. But the plan won't work if the response team is still on standby. We need to get Cornelia to deploy them."

He flipped the channel. "Oghi!"

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Initiate the second phase, I don't think we can succeed without it."

"Right."

Cornelia watched as the enemy knightmares were taken out one by one. At first, she had been worried. Her opponent once again possessed unexpected forces, and it even seemed they had the advantage over the field. The extensive traps laid all over the field proved they had prepared in advance. Far more then she had wanted him to. Clearly there was a leak in her plan, that would need to be investigated in the future.

She frowned. Two enemy knightmares stopped, and turned around to flee. A deserter?

"Don't follow them." She commanded, anticipating a trap. Instead, the three Britannian knightmares disappeared.

Cornelia's eyes widened. He knew she wouldn't follow, leaving her men in a trap while his forces got out of the way.

She saw as another enemy broke away.

"Hunt it down." She ordered. It wouldn't happen again. But two more hostile dots appeared, flanking her units and wiping them out.

Damn! How could she have not seen that coming?!

Free of opposition, the terrorists made a beeline straight for the G-1.

"What in the..." Cornelia muttered.

Was he that stupid?

No. Not after what she saw. He knew the G-1 was heavily protected, so why?

"Send the response team, don't take from the G-1's defenses." She decided.

Perhaps the purpose of that little show was to strip her defenses, so another unit could sneak in and take her out. So the response team would counter them, they were the back up unit reserved in emergency to fill any holes. They might have been further away from the enemy then her own defenses, but they would still do the job.

Lelouch grinned as he saw the little dots move away from the back lines and toward his decoy assault. Now there would be no

one left to aid Cornelia in time.

Checkmate.

Cornelia watched the response team intercept the hostiles roughly half a mile from the G-1. Most of her other units were still tied into their own fights, but apparently they wouldn't need help, as without ambushes or traps the terrorists couldn't do much to defend themselves against superior pilots. She really wondered what Zero could have gained from such a brash change in tactics. Perhaps he hoped to throw her off? Well, it didn't work.

But all her thought were cut off when a deafening explosion caught everyone's attention. And they all turned to see the fifty story building collapsing right on top of the G-1.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


End file.
